Alguien entre nosotras
by AVAS98
Summary: La verdad es que es un one-shoot desde la perspectiva de Amanda, basado en un capítulo que ví de la serie. Amanda y Olivia están comensando una relación, pero las cosas se complican un poco cuando aparece el ex de Olivia, qué trae más de un problema a la pareja.


**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS.**

 **LA HISTORIA SI LO ES.**

 **DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES.**

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y ME DEJEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO.**

* * *

Había alguien entre nosotras, lo sabía, ya que otra vez el idiota de Brian Cassidy estaba rondándote, lo trajeron para el caso del doctor pedófilo, te seguía a todos lados y en su mirada veía lo mucho que te quería de vuelta, te lo comente y lo negaste. Cuando me enteré quede que volvía te mire con miedo, después de todo nosotras recién estábamos empezando a salir, no habíamos pasado de un par de besos, ni siquiera habíamos tenido más de tres "citas" con todas las letras, por distinatas sircunstacia, y aunque yo estaba 100% segura de lo que siento, no estoy segura si tú lo estas.

Entre que el idiota arruina el caso, que tú lo defendias, incluso después de que casi te cuesta la tenencia de Noah, y que hacía ya un mes que hablábamos y nos veimosveamos menos, me faltaba poco para explotar.

En fin, que con la falta de contacto entre nosotras y las discusiones que habíamos tenido por el idiota, el que me pidieras que te llamara esa mañana fue una caricia para el alma, todo lo contrario de lo que fue que me pidieras cuidar de Noah sin darme explicaciones, no por el tema de cuidarlo, después de todo adoro al chico, lo quiero demasiado, sino por el hecho de que me escondieras las cosas, que nos corrieras en cuanto llegue, pero sobre todo la mirada con lagrimas contenidas que me diste como si supieras que lo que haciashacías me iba a doler, como si hubiera algo que te hacia sentir profundamente culpable. Así que luego de preguntarte que si pasaba algo y tu me dijeras que todo estaba bien y que prácticamente me cerraras la puerta en la cara, tome al chico de la mano y nos encaminamos a la cafetería, porque ni siquiera había desayunado.

Cuando nos sentamos y esperamos que nos traigan nuestro pedido, Noah se puso a dibujar, mientras yo pensaba en cómo me había encantado que no me rechazaras cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti, como me diste esa oportunidad que te pedí para conquistarte, o como en nuestra primera cita luego de acompañarte a casa me dejaste probar tus labios por primera vez, un beso tan tímido y tonto, pero a la vez tan lleno de sentimientos, o cuando caminábamos por el lago luego de un caso difícil y mi mano y la tuya se rosaban y por primera vez nuestras manos se unieron en un agarre. Tantos recuerdos, y ahora ya no se donde estamos, ya no se donde estas, si sigue en pie lo de esa oportunidad o se la darás a él. Si lo sigues queriendo o eso ya pasó. Estoy tan confundida.

La camarera nos trae el pedido y yo por fin ojeo el dibujo de Noah y se me ocurre contarle una historia sobre Frannie, mi perra, diciéndole que pasó hoy, el no presta mucha atención a la historia o por lo menos, no le hace tanta gracia. Sin poder evitarlo, aún sabiendo que esta mal, interrogo al chico sobre si paso algo raro en su casa en la mañana, pero no obtiene ninguna información muy relevante, además de que el baño esta supuestamente roto, por lo que baja su mirada para ver el dibujo y veo lo que parecen ser botas, por lo que le pregunto por ellas intentando sacarle más charla, ya que el chico no es el más hablador, me llama tía y le agrado, pero no se porque algo me hace pensar que le incomodo o no sé. Cuando me dice que las botas que parecen de hombre las vio esa mañana en la cocina de su casa, mi mente entra en corto y crea un montón de hipótesis.

Luego de llevar a Noah al colegio, voy a comisaria y veo que Olivia todavía no ha llegado, cuando lo hace empieza a pedir información del asesinato, sin verme directamente, Carissi le informa que estamos fuera del caso, pero ella dice que ella ya se las arreglará, luego se va a su oficina y yo pregunto si alguien sabe de Cassidy, porque algo me dice que el tiene que ver con esto, con lo que pasa ahora y con el comportamiento de Liv esta mañana, me dicen que el tonto no ha aparecido. Y yo uno todos los puntos, el tonto desaparecido, las botas de hombre, la actitud de Olivia, la pregunta es si Cassidy cumplió o no su amenaza de matar al doctor.

Camino a la oficina de Olivia y entro sin llamar, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

 **\- ¿Arreglaste el baño?**

 **\- ¿Qué?... ah sí.**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Olivia?**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede con que Amanda?**

 **\- Con las botas de hombre de tu casa.**

 **\- No es lo que tu crees, Cassidy fue ayer a mi casa, llego con sangre en su ropa luego de ir a la casa del doctor y encontrarlo muerto.**

 **\- ¿Y tu le crees? Incluso después de lo de Noah, ¿enserio Liv?** – ella no me contesta y eso me decepciona y duele **– ¡Genial! ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera que lo escondes en tu casa?** – pero ella aún no contesta nada. – **Ahora no solo tu carrera esta en juego, la mía también y no mencionar a tu hijo.** – termino de decir y salgo de ahí.

Ella sale unos minutos después y nos dice como nos vamos a hacer cargo del caso ahora, mientras yo no puedo evitar soltar un par de frases sarcásticas e irónicas.

Seguimos trabajando y cuando me voy a hacer una entrevista por orden de Olivia, me encuentro con la detective de homicidios a cargo de la investigación quien me mira super mal, yo intento rebatirle los argumentos como puedo, pero no es de mucha ayuda, la mujer es una engreída y se lo hago saber mientras me voy del lugar.

Luego de un par de vueltas vuelvo a la estación solo para encontrarme a nuestro nuevo fiscal reprendiéndonos por meternos en un caso y a Olivia tratar de hacerlo entender su postura, para luego irse los dos a la oficina de la teniente, yo por curiosidad y preocupación me acerque hasta la puerta, ahí vi como ese fiscalucho le gritaba, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, me cegó de rabia por lo que avise que ya volvía, tome mis cosas y corrí hasta el apartamento de Liv. Al llegar abrí la puerta con mi copia de llave, porque si, tenía una copia de la llave y en cuanto entre lo vi tan fresco y tranquilo en la cocina, y como pude me controlé para no caerle a golpes.

 **\- Te sigues escondiendo aquí, ¡Cobarde!**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Eres un cobarde que lo único que hace es dejar que Olivia le resuelva la vida, no solo nos arruinas el caso, sino que también quieres arruinarle la carrera a la teniente.**

 **\- Yo no le quiero arruinar nada.**

 **\- Si, bueno, ¿qué crees que va a pasar si alguien se entera de que te estas escondiendo acá? ¿De que has estad merodeando su apartamento?**

 **\- Nadie se va a enterar.**

 **\- Eso crees, crece de una vez se un hombre y entrégate. Hazte responsable.**

 **\- No, Olivia va a arreglar esto, ella siempre encuentra una solución.**

 **\- Si y mientras que su vida se vaya al diablo.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- El Fiscal esta en la oficina gritándole a Olivia, regañándola, todo por meterse en un caso que no es el nuestro.**

 **\- Ella lo va a arreglar, ella siempre resuelve todo.**

 **\- ¿A sí y mientras tu sigues aquí escondido como el cobarde que eres?**

 **\- Me hablas, así como que tu no recurrieras a ella cuando tienes problemas, dime, ¿Quién resolvió tus problemas? ¿Quién se enfrentó a tus demonios?**

 **\- Eso es totalmente distinto, tu eres simplemente un inútil, que culpa a los demás por los errores que TÚ cometes.**

 **\- Si tanto crees que soy culpable arréstame –** dijo y me mostro sus manos en posición para ponerle las esposas.

 **\- Yo nunca incumpliría una orden de mi teniente** – no, yo nunca traicionaría así su confianza. Luego me encamino hacia la puerta, pero antes le doy una última mirada y digo: - **Si de verdad la quieres, dejaras de ser un cobarde, te responsabilizaras y empezaras a actuar como un hombre. Si la quieres entrégate.**

Que ese tonto me recordara lo de mis problemas fue un golpe bajo de su parte, pero que se puede esperar de ese tipo. Mientras yo solo deseo que mi visita no me traiga más problemas con Liv.

Al volver a la oficina seguí trabajando hasta que me tomé un descanso y fui por cafés. Cuando volví era entrada la tarde y en la oficina había una revolución, así que me acerqué a los chicos para entregarles los cafés y preguntarles que pasaba, resulta que habían encontrado un video de Cassidy, deshaciéndose de algo por un ducto de la alcantarilla, y resulta que al revisar el ducto descubrieron que lo que había tirado era una gorra con sangre del doctor, por lo que ahora era el presunto culpable y no el principal sospechoso.

Luego de un rato el Fiscal volvió a entrar derecho a la oficina de la teniente, unos gritos susurrados después el cobarde también entro derecho a la misma oficina. Luego ya todo empeoro en la comisaria, pero yo ya no quería saber nada de eso así que en cuanto término mi turno tomé mis cosas y me fui sin preguntar, ni saludar a nadie.

* * *

Una nueva mañana y un nuevo día, en donde Olivia nos tuvo a todos trabajando al limite para salvar a Cassidy, cosa que hicimos, pero el final no fue nada satisfactorio para nadie. Después de todo enterarse lo que ese bastardo hizo y como destruyo a esos niños, para que al final uno de ellos, bueno un adolescente lo terminara matando, por abusar de el primero y luego de su hermano, y que luego los intentara chantajear, y que casi lo separen de su hermano. Todo fue demasiado para ese pobre chico.

Cansada del día, pensaba irme temprano hoy, ya que los casos donde hay involucrado niños me hieren en lo profundo. Estaba por entrar en mi coche cuando siento que alguien toma mi brazo, por lo que primero me tenso, pero al reconocer tu perfume me relajo.

 **\- ¿Qué necesita teniente?**

 **\- ¿teniente, enserio?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- ¿Podemos hablar? No ahora, ni aquí, pero creo que nos debemos una charla, se que no he tratado de la mejor manera este tiempo, pero te pido por favor que al menos me des la oportunidad de una charla.**

 **\- Está bien, nos vemos en el bar de siempre a las 21:00. No llegues tarde, estoy cansada y no quiero esperar.** – le digo terminando la charla y entrando en mi auto. Se que quizás fui muy dura con ella, pero su actitud en este ultimo tiempo me ha hecho mucho daño.

Al llegar a casa saludo a Frannie y le doy unas carisias, para luego servirle comida y agua, y sacarla a pasear, al volver me preparo un sándwich y luego me voy a preparar la ropa para más tarde. Después me dirijo al baño donde lleno la bañera y preparo todo para un relajante baño de espuma. El cual debo decir disfruto mucho cuando me lo doy.

Llegué al bar veinte minutos antes y me senté en una mesa apartada, pero donde se podía pedir todo. Cuando apareció la camarera le pedí una porción de papas y una cerveza para esperar a Olivia. Unos minutos después puedo ver al cobarde interceptarla en la vereda, ellos hablan, pero yo no quiero ver más así que giro la cabeza y me concentro en comer mis papas, tomar mi cerveza y ver de a ratos mi reloj. Su charla se extiende un tiempo y llego a pensar que quizás no entre y se vaya con él, pero al final la veo caminando hacia mí.

 **\- Es tarde** – es lo primero que le digo.

 **\- Lo sé, me entretuve con**

 **\- Cassidy, lo sé, lo vi.** -la corto

\- **Amanda…**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Olivia? Porque pensé que habíamos empezado a construir algo entre nosotras, pero de repente me empezaste a apartar y ya no se que es lo que quieres. Me mentiste, me ocultaste cosas y me dejaste de lado. Ya no se a donde estamos, y eso me duele, porque, aunque tu nunca dijiste nada yo tenía la esperanza de que por fin me vieras, de que te enamoraras de mí y que tuviéramos algo de verdad. ¿Lo entiendes? Entiendes todo lo que me dolió sentir que volvía a ser nadie para ti, porque ni siquiera tu amiga fui en este mes. –** decir todo esto fue como sacarme un peso de encima, pero también tuve que aguantar las ganas de besarla, abrazarla y para que negar de llorar que tenía.

 **\- Perdón Amanda, perdóname, me confundí, se que no es justo, pero de pronto tenía a un viejo amor y un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en mí. Nunca me había interesado una mujer y de pronto llegaste tu y no sabía como llevar esto. Pero te juro que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.**

 **\- Si dudabas de lo que estábamos construyendo, me lo tendrías que haber dicho así yo sabía dónde estábamos, porque antes que todo, somos colegas y amigas y eso también es importante para mí.**

 **\- Lo sé, pero tú sabes que no soy la mejor gestionando emociones. Además, quiero aclarar que yo siempre te vi y que siempre me has importado Manda. Y se que has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, y quiero aclarar que tu de verdad me gustas y que te quiero, pero tuve miedo porque estaban esos recuerdos de esos sentimientos antiguos, que en comparación con lo que siento por ti no llegaban a ser iguales, eran menores y distintos, y me aterré.**

 **\- Olivia, ¿tu si entiendes que yo estoy enamorada de ti, que te lo confesé y tu a la primera duda te alejaste, crees que esto no es nuevo también para mí, que yo no me muero de miedo?**

 **\- Lo se Amanda, lo sé, pero de repente confundí viejos recuerdos, con sentimientos y pensé que seguía enamorada de Cassidy, pero te juro que no, yo no voy a volver con el y se lo deje claro.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Olivia?**

 **\- Una oportunidad, está vez soy yo la que te pido una oportunidad, danos una oportunidad, para enamorarnos, para empezar una historia juntas, para crear una familia, porque es eso lo que quiero, un futuro donde estemos juntas, donde seamos un equipo, tú, Frannie, Noah y yo. Se que no habíamos hablado de eso, pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y eso es lo que quiero. ¿Quieres? ¿Me das otra oportunidad, nos das otra oportunidad? –** Claro que quería dársela, pero primero tenia que asegurar un par de puntos.

 **\- Olivia, te lo dije en aquel momento y te lo digo ahora, antes que todo está nuestra amistad y no quiero perderla, porque tú y Noah son muy importantes para mí. Por lo tanto, si me prometes, y esta vez con toda la certeza de que lo vas a cumplir, que no vamos a perder nuestra amistad, que vamos a ser sinceras la una con la otra y que vamos a trabajar nuestra comunicación, yo estaría dispuesta a darte esa oportunidad.**

 **\- Si Amanda, te prometo todo eso y que voy a intentar hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz y que lo nuestro funcione.**

Volver a sentir sus labios esa noche fue genial y que me contara que le había dicho a Cassidy que nunca iban a volver a estar juntos fue maravilloso, pero lo mejor paso dos citas y tres semana después cuando POR FIN (Y no lo digo porque estuviera desperrada o porque solo la quisiera por eso o porque la presionaba, sino porque quería reafirmar y sellar nuestro amor, porque si me dijiste que me amabas, aunque tampoco voy a negar lo mucho que te deseaba) hicimos el amor, nos entregamos plenamente una a la otra, de una forma tierna y sensual, tranquila y apasionada, fue y es fantástico sentir tu hermosa y suave piel morena, contra la mía, o estar dentro de ti y sentirte dentro de mí, ser una sola, consumidas por el deseo y el amor.

Claro que hubo muchos más momentos juntas a lo largo del tiempo como:

Cuando una semana después les dijimos a todos lo nuestro, incluso a Noah, que cada vez estaba más hablador y que junto a Frannie se las arreglaban para hacer alguna que otra travesura.

O Un año después alquilamos una casa y nos fuimos a vivir juntas, no voy a negar que tuvimos varios problemas y discusiones, pero creo yo que éramos felices, al menos yo y Frannie lo éramos y lo somos.

O Cinco años después nos casamos, Finn ganó la apuesta, fue el único que creyó que tu serias la que me lo pedirías y que sería de una forma super cursi, porque, aunque íbamos de rudas, en el fondo a las dos nos encantaba un poco de romanticismo, así que el que lo hicieras en la terraza privada de un restaurant, a la orilla de la playa, fue maravilloso.

Nuestra boda supero lo maravilloso, sobre todo porque, no solo uní legalmente mi vida a la tuya, sino porque después de hablarlo mucho entre nosotras y con él, adopté a Noah. Aunque escucharlo decirme mamá no entra en esta lista, porque no hay forma de medir lo mucho que eso provoco en mí, como tampoco lo fue el momento en que su hermana (a la cual la había tenido yo por inseminación artificial un año después de nuestra boda), me lo dijo.

Claro que en nuestra vida hubieron momentos malos, como cuando te dispararon o cuando secuestraron a nuestro chico o cuando Frannie falleció dejándonos a su hijo, o cuando un maldito psicópata me perseguía o las mil y una discusión que teníamos, o cuando descubrimos que nuestra princesa tenía problemas respiratorios al nacer, pero cada momento de esos nos hizo más fuertes y hoy puede decir sinceramente que esa oportunidad que te di, que la verdad solo me hice la dura, ya que en el fondo no te hacia falta pedirla, fue la mejor oportunidad que se me presento en la vida. Y ahora viéndote ahí retando a Lisa, nuestra hija ya de quince años, por retrasarse y estasr haciendo que nos retrasemos para la fiesta de graduación de Noah. Puedo decir que esto, que tu fuiste lo más maravilloso que me pasó en esta vida y que te sigo amando como siempre, puede que incluso más. Así que cuando me miras para que intervenga en la discusión con nuestra pequeña rebelde, solo puedes ver mi sonrisa y mi mirada de amor, y lo sé porque me devuelves la misma sonrisa y la misma mirada, y me alegro de que nunca más haya habido nadie más entre nosotras, bueno nosotros porque ahora éramos una familia. Una que al parecer iba a llegar tarde, pero nunca infelices.

* * *

 **¿LES GUSTÓ?**

 **YO ESTABA SUPER DESAPARECIDA DE LA PÁGINA, HABÍA DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR Y ESO... POR LO QUE ESPERO ESTE NUEVO FIC NO HAYA ESTADO TAN MAL...**

 **¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
